The Color of Roses
by Manigault
Summary: Sequel to Day by Day which was written several years ago. Grissom realizes his deep emotions for Sara and acts on these feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to CBS. I'm just playing with them for awhile. I started this story years ago when Greg was not in the field. For continuity of my own timeline Greg is still in the lab, but venturing out into the field.

**Sequel: To 'Day by Day'**

**Cheesy. Yes, but I felt like something a little light hearted. **

Not a case file.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara leaned back against the door after shutting it on Grissom. She should have felt a measure of relief that she had exhibited the will power to walk out of his home and away from his disarming smile. Instead, she felt an emptiness that she feared would linger for a long time to come.

She scolded her body for betraying her with its eagerness for his touch. Shaking away the desires that he'd brought to life she opted for a soak in the tub. If she were fortunate, the soak would absorb some of the raw emotions that were raging in her mind. What was his game? Sara shook her head and decided she had best steel herself for the confrontation tonight.

--------------------------------------

Grissom breezed in to work an hour earlier than his shift. He smiled at one lab personnel after another, earning curious looks and a volley of whispered speculation. Internally, he felt unnerved. Not by the conjecture he was stirring up as he made his way to his office, but by the new emotions that were waging a war within his mind. On one hand, he felt elated as if everything were new and alive. On the other hand, he was scared. He genuinely feared that Sara wouldn't give him a chance to prove that he wanted to attempt a relationship.

Walking her to his car and then leaving her at the door to her apartment had been the hardest decision of his life. He wanted to break down and confess his feelings. He wanted to continue his exploration of her face, her neck and her body. Only he could see the fear shining in her eyes and knew that he'd caused the doubts. He felt certain that he could have convinced her to sleep with him when she was still in his home, but on some logical level he knew that he didn't want her on those terms. He decided that it would be an insult to the relationship that he intended to develop with her and so he refused to use his base desires to lead her into a physical relationship before she was completely ready to trust him and his intentions.

---------------------------------------

Sara strolled to the conference room that evening with her chin held high. She refused to glance towards Grissom and instead smiled warmly in the direction of Warrick and Nick. She took the only chair available, which happened to be on Grissom's right.

"Hey, Sara." Warrick mumbled, cutting his eyes towards their boss. They were all wondering if he and Sara had worked out their differences after they left his town home.

The tension enveloping the room belied that hope.

Grissom tried to control his rapidly rising heart rate and pushed a case file over to Catherine. "Cath, you and Warrick have a jumper on the strip."

Sara held her breath. Okay, so what was going to be his next move? Make her go solo on a case? Team her with Nick?

Grissom took a deep breath and pushed another report over to Nick. "You get a solo, Nick."

"Yes." Nick grinned at each of them as he picked up the report.

Sara risked a glance towards Grissom and blinked rapidly. Was that a challenge in his eyes?

"You and I have a case at the body farm, Sara."

Suddenly alert, she sat up and smiled at him with such sincerity he could not help but grin back. He knew she would jump at the chance to explore the body farm.

"You're a sick one, Sara." Nick teased.

Sara rolled her eyes at him as she stood and reached for the case file that Grissom had kept in front of him.

Warrick, Nick and Catherine filed out of the room and Sara found herself alone with Grissom. The elation she had felt seconds before turned awkward, when with an unexpected move, Grissom smiled warmly and pointed towards the paper she held.

"Why don't we concentrate on our case? Any personal issues can wait until after work."

Sara narrowed her eyes at his back as he walked out of the room. What did he mean by 'after work'? She would do herself a favor by ignoring that he meant anything other than what he always meant and concentrate on the evidence.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Disclaimer: See previous chapter.

Note: Thanks to everyone for your comments and to those who are reading this one! It was a long time in coming!

----------------------------------------------------

Sara was trying valiantly not to stare at Grissom's profile as he drove them to the University of Western Nevada. Instead, her focus was on pushing the memory of his hands on her body and the feel of his lips on her own, to the back of her mind.

Grissom kept his eyes straight ahead and tried hard to concentrate on the road. He gripped the steering wheel tightly and willed himself not to do something stupid such as reach over and touch Sara's knee again. He found himself wanting to discuss the events of that morning and needed to hear her say that she didn't regret kissing him back. Recalling his earlier resolve to concentrate on the case he cleared his throat and risked a look at her masked expression.

"Why haven't you ever been to the body farm, Sara? If it's something that you always wanted to see, then you could have called someone and made a trip out there."

Sara did not turn her head to look at him when she replied, "I always hoped that you would invite me."

Grissom drew in a deep breath. That was the last thing he had expected Sara to admit to him.

"If you had asked, then I'm sure…." His voice trailed off with the lack of truth of his words.

Sara smiled to herself. "I'm sure that you would have made some excuse and not taken me. After all, you have known for years how much I've wanted to come out here."

"Yeah." Grissom didn't know what to say without going in the direction that he didn't want to explore yet.

"That's a step forward," thought Sara.

She did not elaborate and he waited for her to say something else. Instead, she pretended to read the case file although he was certain she had memorized it before they had even left the lab.

Grissom's jaw tightened and he tried to figure out if they had moved forward or taken a few steps back. Why was Sara being cryptic all of a sudden?

-----------------------------

"Gil! Old pal, it's good to see you."

Grissom shut the car door and grinned over at his old friend, Joe Morgan.

"Hey, Joe." Grissom held out his hand as the other man took it in his own and shook it warmly. "It's been awhile. How are you?"

"Never been better." Joe released his hand and nodded in Sara's direction. "You brought a colleague with you?"

Grissom heard the speculation in Joe's voice. Grissom knew his friend well enough to read between the lines. Joe was a good man, but a player until the end. With his rugged good looks and easy nature, Grissom wondered how Sara would respond to his charms, inwardly cringing at the thought.

"This is Sara Sidle." Grissom placed a protective hand on the lower part of Sara's back and hoped that she wouldn't shrug him off or shoot him a thunderous expression.

Sara did neither of those and acted as if having Grissom's hand on her back were a natural part of their relationship. She gave Joe a warm smile.

"Hi, Joe." Sara glanced around at their surroundings. "Gris says that you found the body?"

"Gris, huh?" Joe's eyes twinkled. "Well, let's just say the body found me."

They followed Joe through some gates and onto a road that turned into a dull dirt path. He stepped off this path and onto a narrow trail that led into a wooded area. Sara walked behind him, her eyes alert and processing everything they passed. Grissom walked behind her and kept his eyes on the view in front of him.

He smiled to himself. Over the years, since this place had come into reality, he had learned the ends and outs of each part of the 'farm'. He had considered bringing Sara here before, but had never brought himself to go through with the action. It would be admitting to him, and to her, that there was more to their relationship. Now, when Joe had called him this afternoon, he hadn't hesitated.

Joe stopped in front of another path and turned to speak. "I was walking along here, checking out the area when I felt something wet hit my face."

He pointed towards the tree branches and they followed his gaze upward to where a body was caught within the tree's arms.

"It was fresh blood at the time. I think its stopped."

Sara looked at the ground and saw a pool of blood. "I take it you're not checking to see the affects of a man caught in a tree?"

Joe laughed. He liked this one. "No. If you can id him and solve this case without taking him out of the tree then maybe you can find out if he donated his body. It would save the tax payers money and help further science."

"Only if he left a note to that affect and then hired a plane to fly him over here so that he could jump out." Grissom opened his field kit and took out a pair of gloves. "You ready to collect some evidence, Sara?"

"Only if you show me around afterwards." Sara was not about to come out here only to collect evidence and then leave.

"That's why I asked Greg to ride out here with David when he comes to collect the body." Grissom refused to look at her as he spoke. "I thought we would collect the evidence and then send it back with them." He finally looked at her and gave a half smile. "Then I'll show you around."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Color of Roses

By: Manigault

Disclaimer: See prior chapters

Note: Thanks for your comments and for reading this! I hope it makes sense and isn't too "out there" or OOC.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joe Morgan watched the pair as they processed the scene, marveling at the synchronicity of their movements. Sara photographed the area while Grissom took samples of the blood that pooled on the ground.

He had known Gil since he first began visiting the Body Farm ten years ago and they had struck up an easy friendship. This was the first time he had brought anyone with him, regardless of the fact that it was a case. With a soft smile he turned away from the scene and made his way back along the trail to the main road. He had to meet the police and the coroners to show them where the body was.

Sara watched Joe walk away and turned towards Grissom, "He seems nice."

"Who?" Grissoms chin snapped up and his eyes narrowed in on Sara.

"Your friend, Morgan." She waved towards the path where the man in reference had disappeared.

"Oh, him." Grissom continued to bag the evidence that he gathered. "He's a good man."

Sara placed the camera beside the field kit and walked around the tree and glanced up speculatively. They needed to get the victim out of the tree, but short of a very tall ladder or a crane she wasn't sure how they were going to accomplish this feat. She felt Grissom settle beside her and turn his gaze up towards the victim.

"He doesn't have a parachute. He must have either jumped or been pushed from a plane," Sara mused aloud.

Grissom turned from the body and studied the brunette standing beside him. She was wearing a short sleeved black t-shirt, dark jeans and black boots. A sliver necklace looped around her slender neck featured a tiny charm that he couldn't make out. He felt the urge to reach out and touch the necklace and examine the tiny charm. With a flustered expression he raised his eyes towards Sara and found amusement staring back at him.

"You see something interesting?" Sara asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Yeah," Grissom responded almost without thought. He neglected to elaborate, instead turning to stare back up at the tree in a move that indicated he was referring to the victim. Studying him for another second, Sara finally shook her head slightly and berated herself for once again reading into Grissom and his comments.

They stood there as the minutes dragged into five when their thoughts were broken by the shout of a familar voice. "Hey guys!" Greg Sanders called out while jogging up to them. Trailing some distance behind them they could see Jim Brass, David, and another man they didn't recognize.

Greg danced to a stop in front of Grissom and Sara, a quirky grin lighting his face. "This is the first time I've been out here. I keep expecting bodies to jump out at me on every turn." He glanced nervously around, the grin fading slightly. He turned back to find himself being regarded with a stern look from Grissom and a unreadable one from Sara.

"This is not a trail of horror, Greg," Grissom said to him in a strict tone, "The bodies that are here were donated to science for a purpose," Grissom went on lecturing Greg as the younger man shifted from foot to foot and tried not to roll his eyes. He breathed a sigh of relief when Brass greeted Grissom and Sara.

"So, where's the body?" Brass asked as he looked around the area.

Sara pointed one finger up but kept her eyes on the men as they followed the direction she was indicating. Greg jumped back with a whelp of alarm.

"Go get em', Greg," Sara said with a smirk. She returned Grissoms arched eyebrow and shrugged. "Who knows? Greg could shimmy up the tree like a monkey."

Greg snorted, "Thanks Sara." With a shudder, he tilted his chin back up and stared at the victim."Seriously, how do we get that man down from there? Cut the tree down?"

"There's an idea," Brass smiled and shook his head,."I think we need some equipment out here."

"We can't cut the tree down, Jim," Grissom protested. "Greg," He turned to his youngest CSI and pointed to the tree.

Greg's eyes grew wide, "Oh, no. No way Grissom."

"I'll do it," Sara said on a sigh. She pulled off her boots and the black lacy socks and turned to hand them to Grissom who stood frozen in one spot. If she was going to climb this tree she didn't need slippery boots causing her to lose traction.

"I can do it, Sara," Greg spoke up, a trace of guilt edging his voice.

"No problem," Sara was already grabbing a branch and swinging one long leg around the limb as she reached for another branch. It had been years since she had climbed a tree, but once upon a time she had been able to scramble up the side of any tree with ease. The men on the ground watched in admiration as she slowly climbed higher and higher while Grissom found himself holding his breath.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title:** The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and for those who have left comments! **

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom held his breath as Sara climbed higher into the tree and only expelled it when she reached the limb that supported the victim. As she looked over the branch and grinned down at him he found himself holding his breath again.

"You can climb, girl!" Greg shouted, wearing his own wide smile.

"Well, the question now is before I try to push the vic out of this tree, should I process what I can while he's like this?" Sara voiced these questions aloud, but she already knew the answer. With a subtle grace, she straddled the tree limb and pulled the camera around from the back of her neck to snap a series of pictures.

From the ground below, she held the rapt attention of every man as they marveled at the agility of CSI Sidle. Grissom hadn't even realized she'd taken the camera. He had been so focused on her face, hands, and a blush ran up his neck as images of her backside flashed through his minds eye. He glanced at the other men and scowled when he realized they also had a good view of Sara as she'd climbed the tree.

"Greg? You need to run get a rope from the back of my car. Then I need you to take the rope up to Sara and help her get it around the vic. You can lower him from the tree gently and not risk any extra..."

"Grissom!" Sara's alarm shot through his veins as his eyes shot back to where she had inched forward on the branch.

"What is it?" He did not intend for his question to sound so terse, but she'd scared him.

Sara had one finger pressed against the mans carotid artery, "He's alive!" She snapped her eyes towards Greg, "We need to get him down from here, now, Greg."

As Greg dashed off for the rope, Sara scanned the man for other signs of life. He made no sound and no movement. "When did your friend first find this man, Gris?"

"Right before I walked into our meeting he called me. He didn't know how long he'd been in the tree and it's a miracle that Joe found him at all." Grissom looked at Brass who was radioing in a report to headquarters and requesting an ambulance.

Brass glanced over at David, "It will be interesting to see which van he leaves in."

David nodded, but said nothing. They all stood in the darkening forest as Grissom's plans of romance faded. To make matters worse a light drizzle began to fall, splashing off the tree leaves and pooling around their feet. It was cold. His gaze remained on Sara whom he could see was shivering but her attention focused on the man.

Grissom turned and stared down the trail where Greg had run off to retrieve the rope. He should have told him to grab an extra blanket while he was there, and a couple of jackets. He squinted back up to where Sara was sitting, her finger still pressed to the carotid artery of the man.

"You still have a pulse?" Grissom asked, reading the answer in her facial expression.

"Barely, but there," Sara replied as she added with more urgency. "We need to get him to the hospital, Gris."

Grissom paced a few feet up the trail watching for any sign of Greg, before turning back, "You're doing wonderful, Sara, hang in there."

"I'm doing that," Sara said, horrified to feel a chuckle rise in her chest at the absurdity of the situation. She had really been excited to make this trip out here with Grissom and had never, not in her wildest dreams, thought it would turn out like this. She saw Greg approaching before Grissom and had to say something before she embarrassed herself, "Hurry, Greg, we need to get him out of this tree."

When he heard Sara shout out to Greg he turned and saw the young man jogging as fast as he could, considering he was carrying not only the rope, but several blankets and jackets.

"Good thinking, Greg," Grissom said, earning an appreciative blush from the younger man.

After handing the jackets and blankets to Grissom and Brass, Greg eyed the tree and made his move. Within seconds he wondered how Sara had made this look so easy. It was like climbing a slippery pole and his arms ached trying to use muscles he didn't think he had to boost himself from one limb to another.

Sara must have read his mind, because her words were encouraging, "You're doing great, Greg, you're almost here." She watched his foot slip and added with a hint of compassion. "It wasn't raining when I climbed."

Greg finally reached the branch where Sara was sitting. "Thanks, Sara, but you know you beat me everytime we rock climb."

The comment wasn't lost on Grissom, who frowned at the prospect of Sara going rock climbing with Greg.

"Well, you know that Nick and Warrick beat us both, so we're doing okay." Sara felt the need to add this statement for Grissoms' benefit, as his expression and ability to jump to conclusions was legendary where she was concerned. She took the rope that Greg handed to her and made an attempt to loop the thick material around the victims waist. "This is going to hurt him," Sara said with some concern as she tied the rope and then began the process of extricating him from the tree.

"I can help you lower him," Greg said, eager to help. He inched out on the branch, before Grissom or Sara could stop him. Sara heard the branch crack, before she felt the weight shift and her life flashed before her eyes.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thank you for your kind comments! They spur me on. **

-------------------------------------------------

Strong hands held each side of her face as a concerned voice echoed softly in her ears. Although she couldn't make out the words, the voice made her heart shudder. Grissom. The voice was Grissom's. What was he saying? Slowly her mind registered other feelings, like the ache that was spreading along the nerves from her toes up to her head and the long hard length of a mans body pressed against her own.

"Ouch." Sara moaned out as she opened her eyes to find Grissoms face inches from her own, and that, oddly enough, she was lying on top of him.

"Don't move, Sara, until we can check you over and make sure you're okay." Grissom looked up to meet Brass and David's concerned eyes. He didn't bother looking at Greg who had quickly scrambled from the tree to the ground, spouting apologies.

"I'm fine." Sara insisted as she flexed her toes and then carefully bent her right knee and then the left. She vaguely registered his wince when she asked. "How's the victim?"

"Breathing," replied Brass from his position beside the injured man. He and David had hurried to the victims side as the branch gave way, carrying both the man and Sara with it. Grissom had valiantly made an attempt to catch her and as a result found her half on top of him, lying on the wet ground.

"Are you okay, Griss?" Sara finally asked as she realized what he'd done for her and the fact that he must be hurting.

"I'm okay." Grissom found himself wanting to wrap his arms around her small frame, but reality was close by in the sound of sirens and the voice of Greg who was eagerly trying to help Sara climb off of him. He fought the urge to tell Greg to keep his hands off her, but resisted. He did snap at him, however, and the result was satisfactory enough when Greg jumped back. "Greg, let her stand up on her own to be sure she really is okay."

Sara bit back the smile that was forming and arched a brow. "You're all wet, Gris." Glancing to the side, she was thankful that Brass, David, and a chagrined Greg were all occupied with the victim and the paramedics who had appeared at a run from the main road. Turning back, she watched him work his jaw as she slowly sat up until she was sitting in a straddling positon on his hips. She did smile this time as she braced her hands on his chest and pushed off of him in a slow attempt to stand, squeezing her knees slightly as she did so. She watched as his eyes widened and a smoldering expression settled on his face.

With a soft laugh, she stood, stretched her sore muscles and then reached out a hand to help him stand. Grissom gripped her hand tightly in his own as he climbed to his feet and stood inches from her shivering body. Pulling off his own coat he wrapped it around her shoulders and whispered softly so that only she could hear, "Retribution is sweet." He took off the ballcap that he'd been wearing and placed it on her head. With that, he walked over to where Brass was standing.

"You having a good time, Gil?" Brass asked, and then could not resist quipping, "Getting laid like that, wow."

"Shut up, Jim."

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thanks once again for your kind comments! **

The paramedics carried the victim off on the stretcher as Brass, David, and Greg trailed alongside of them. Grissom and Sara stood side by side in the drizzle, jackets zipped closed, hands in pockets as they stared after them. Greg had turned once to ask them if they were coming and Grissom had replied with a slight nod and a motion for him to keep going.

"We're going to check the scene out one last time." Sara had informed Greg when it looked like he wasn't going to leave without them."You should go with the victim and try to find out more about his injuries."

She dismissed the curious look Greg shot them before turning to Grissom.

"So what now?" She asked with expectation. "Are you going to give me that tour?"

Grissom smiled and she could see a twinkle in his eyes. "Now, we head back to take hot showers and change clothes."

"Not the lab." Sara shook her head and pulled the cap down lower over her eyes. "The hot water is of poor quality and I would really like a cup of my own hot tea."

"I'll drive you." Grissom said as his minds eye was assaulted with images of Sara in a shower, water running in drivelets down her naked form.

She shook her head and sighed. "I suppose this means that I've lost another chance to explore this place."

They began the slow trek back along the path towards the car and Grissom risked a glance over at her pouting lips. A chuckle escaped him and it turned into a full laugh as she folded her knuckles and playfully jabbed his shoulder.

"It's not funny," said Sara. A smile transformed her face and they exchanged warm looks.

"I promise that I'll bring you back out here, Sara, as soon as we both have a free day." A new plan began to form in his mind as he thought of their schedules.

"I'll hold you to that, Gris."

Grissom reached out his left hand and let it settle on her lower back. His fear of rejection lessened a little when she didn't shrug his hand away. The rain was coming down in torrents as they walked along the path but neither one of them broke into a run or felt compelled to hurry to their car. When they reached the SUV, Grissom opened the passenger door for her and waited as she slid laughing into the seat, the rain chasing her inside.

Seconds later Grissom was behind the wheel and flashing her a grin as he reached over the back of the seat to retrieve a dry jacket. Tossing it over her shoulders he then ran his fingers through his wet curling hair and felt the urge to tease Sara even as he started the engine and turned on the heater.

"My place is closer sooooo," He looked over at her and winked. "You want to come back to my place to have a shower and change into dry clothes?"

"Grissom." Sara wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and held the front together as she shivered and waited for the heater to kick in. "I don't have any clothes at your place."

Grissom took a deep breath. "Is that a problem?" He had told himself that he wasn't going to rush Sara. He was going to go slowly and win her over a little at a time.

Sara kept her eyes on the dashboard and said slowly. "If we were not on the clock and we didn't have a victim waiting for us at the hospital then maybe it wouldn't be."

The silence stretched for what felt a lifetime as the tension in the car built. Grissom finally put the brakes on the direction of their conversation, feeling that it was moving way to fast for either of them. "We should go back to the lab and change clothes there. Maybe we can have breakfast after shift?"

Grateful for the suggestion, Sara nodded. If Grissom had taken her back to his place then she was not sure that she could have controlled herself this time. She did not want to walk away from him again, but neither did she want to risk her emotions by giving in to him completely.

The ride back to the lab was filled with tension and expectations. They exchanged small talk and discussed the man in the tree, speculating about what could have happened to him.

Grissom made a phone call to Brass, but the officer still knew nothing new about the victim. He was holding his own, though, Jim had informed him.

Reaching the lab they drew unwanted attention as they dripped into the building and made their way to the locker room. Grissom removed a dry pair of jeans, boxers, and a shirt from his locker and then turned to see that Sara was doing the same.

"You shower first, Sara. I think that I'll just change clothes and wait until I get home in the morning to shower. It's just rain."

Sara nodded back at him as she removed a dry shirt and pair of jeans. She frowned as she pulled her bag all the way out of the locker. She had no dry underclothes and her bra and panties were soaked. Pausing her hand on the locker door she felt Grissom's eyes on her movements and turned to look over at him. Dropping the bombshell she stated with dry humor. "I guess I'll be pantiless for the rest of the night."

Grissom's mouth dropped open and he closed it quickly as he watched Sara walk around the corner towards the showers. The thought of Sara wearing jeans without underwear was strangely alluring to him. Illogical really. If he thought about this in a calm manner then it was a simple pair of clothing. Why did one little comment have so much weight on his emotions?

Thinking of Sara taking a hot shower only a few feet away from him was almost too much for him to contemplate. Clutching his clothes in his hands he left the locker room and headed towards the safety of his office where he could change into the dry clothes.

He was sitting behind his desk wearing a thoughtful expression when there was a knock on the door and Greg peeked around the corner saying in his annoyingly cheerful way. "The vic is still alive but in a coma. I helped Nick collect his clothes and take his fingerprints. He didn't have id on him."

Grissom had phoned Nick after talking to Brass and had him meet Greg at the hospital since his own case had been a dud.

"That's good, Greg. Perhaps you can help him find out who the patient is now?"

After Greg left to find Nick, Grissom phoned Joe Morgan and updated him on the turn of events. Joe was stunned and upset with himself for not calling 911 immediately instead of assuming that the man was like the other residents of the Body Farm.

Grissom then phoned Brass to check on the status of the victim. No change. Knowing he could put it off no longer he left his office and went in search of Sara.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He found her scanning through fingerprints on AFIS. His eyes flickered over her body, slowly lingering on her jeans before gliding up to meet her amused eyes.

"You see something that you like?" asked Sara.

With a tilt of his head, and a quirky grin flitting over his face, Grissom moved to stand beside her at the computer. "Every time I look at you." He knew his words sounded cheesy, but he could care less. The effect on Sara was instantaneous. Her fingers paused on the keyboard and she laughed.

Narrowing his eyes, Grissom stared at her throat as the movement of her vocal chords pulsed with laughter. Sara felt his eyes boring into her skin and the laughter faded as she averted her gaze away from him and back to the screen. _I'm not going to play his games_. _I refuse to be drawn into this again_. She felt his hand brush her shoulder as he pulled up a chair and pretended to study the screen.

"Grissom? What are you doing?" Sara hit the computer key to scroll to the next page and tried not to turn her head to look into his eyes. _I'm not going to look at you, Grissom. _A minute elapsed and he didn't reply. Two minutes and then three minutes. She removed her finger from the keyboard and turned towards him.

A smile played around the corners of his mouth and she didn't know whether to smile back at him, wipe the grin from his face, or kiss him. _I did not think that_.

She swallowed over the lump in her throat and smiled weakly.

"I can't do this, Grissom. I can't play this game with you anymore." Sara could not believe she was saying this out loud. She waited for Grissom's reaction, knowing that he would push her away again and pretend she was the one playing mind games.

"I don't want to play games anymore either, Sara." He took a deep breath and reached out one hand to place it over her own as he kept his eyes averted. "I plan to court you, Sara, in the manner you deserve." He waited for her amused laugh. A soft hand brushed his cheek and his eyes sought her own.

"I've never been courted. How does one go about that?" asked Sara._ Is he serious? Or is this another one of his games?_ She lowered her hand and waited for the freeze.

"I'm serious about this. I don't plan on sleeping with you until we have at least a dozen dates and then only if it's something that you really want." said Grissom with such a sincere expression Sara barely kept the chuckle from spilling from her lips.

_He is serious about this._ Sara felt like she was in a trance as she felt the smile spread over her face. "I like the sound of this plan of yours, Gris. When do you plan to start this courting process?"

"After shift, with breakfast, remember?"

TBC_  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thank you to everyone for reading this. Thanks for the very nice comments. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The tree victim, as he was being called in the lab, was in a coma and his identity was still unknown. Sara decided to take a break from her fingerprint hunt as she moved to the breakroom for a steaming hot mug of tea. She was standing at the sink pouring hot water over a tea bag when when she heard the approach of her coworkers, Warrick and Catherine.

"I so did not try to pick up that girl." Warrick was saying as Catherine teased him about his flirting with a witness.

Turning towards the pair, Sara was struck for not the first time by the striking figure they both made as they stood side by side. She smiled at them as they entered the breakroom and the easy banter was redirected in her direction.

"So, Sara, tell us about your adventure into the land of the dead." Warrick said with a knowing grin.

"I thought every day at work was that type of adventure." Sara joked back as she leaned against the counter and quirked one eyebrow.

She was about to catch them up on her case when Greg and Nick breezed into the breakroom, the former in the middle of an adament tale of Sara and her tree climbing abilities. Nick grinned when he saw Sara and she knew that it was going to be a long few days if the exaggeration coming from Greg's mouth was any indication.

Greg's eyes lit up as he spotted a fresh pair of ears and he started his story from the beginning to Warrick and Catherine's amusement. By the time Grissom entered, the room was filled with laughter and it only increased when they spotted him.

Rolling his eyes, Grissom walked over to the counter to stand beside Sara as he reached around her for a clean mug. "Nobody has made coffee?" He stared in dismay at the empty pot before turning to the cabinet and the stash of tea bags that he knew Sara kept stored. Hot tea was the next best thing and besides, anything to avoid the curious stares of his team. Could they read his mind where his intentions towards Sara were concerned?

"So you caught Sara when she fell?" asked Nick. He could not help the smirk as he studied Grissom's rigid back. "That must have hurt."

"Cute, Nicky." Sara nudged Grissom with her elbow and he gave her a conspiratorial wink before he spoke.

"It was either Sara or Greg and I wasn't going to try to catch_ him_." Grissom finally retorted without turning around to face the group.

"Hey!" Greg objected as he placed his hands on his hips in mock anger. "I didn't fall out of the tree."

"No, but you did cause the limb to break with me and the John Doe." Sara kept her voice light and teasing as she poked fun back at Greg.

"You left that part out, Greggo!" Nick punched the mans arm as he grinned. "You neglected to tell us that your sorry ass was the determining factor in Sara falling on top of Grissom."

A red blush crept over Greg's face and he stammered something about the lab and made a quick exit. Catherine shook her finger towards Nick as Warrick chuckled.

"I hope that it didn't cause more damage to your John Doe. It sounds like he's in serious shape as it is." said Nick, all teasing halting as they thought of the man in the hospital.

He looked over at Catherine and said thoughtfully. "It reminds me of that case we had of the man with the scuba tank that was caught in the tree?"

Catherine nodded. "I couldn't forget that one," she said as she turned to face Sara and Grissom. "Any scuba gear on this John Doe?"

"Nothing," Sara said with a sigh. "No id, no indication of how he ended up in a tree at the Body Farm."

Catherine noticed that neither Sara nor Grissom had moved from their spot beside the counter where they were standing so close she could not see a breath between them. _Interesting_, she thought with a smirk.

Grissom continued to sip his tea, his gaze moving to Sara for a second and then back to the room in general as everyone conjectured as to how the man had found himself in such a strange position. He was acutely aware of the heat radiating from Sara's body and his mind began to replay the memory of kissing her soft lips...

"Earth to Grissom," Nick said with a laugh. "You care to offer any theories?"

Shaking his memories to the side, Grissom cleared his throat and decided he needed to steer the attention of the room away from himself and the uncomfortable position he was finding himself in at the present.

"Many theories, no concrete evidence as yet," said Grissom. "What do you think Catherine?" He had felt her speculative eyes taking in the situation and decided a sharp break in the direction of her thoughts was needed ASAP.

"I'm not sure you're ready to hear what I think, Gil." said Catherine.

Grissom's eyes narrowed as did Sara's and they self consciously moved away from each other, Sara citing a need to get back to AFIS and Grissom mumbling something about paperwork.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thanks for reading this and thank you thank you for all comments! It will be a couple of days before the next chapter. **

**------------------------------------------**

It was a long shift, in Sara's mind, and one that could not have ended soon enough. John Doe was holding his own and they were no closer to discovering what or how he had found himself stuck in a tree at the Body Farm.

Sara squinted into the morning sun as she stepped outside of the building. She and Grissom had agreed to meet in the parking lot after shift and decide from that point on where to have breakfast. She'd suggested the little diner that many of the CSI's frequented and he had quickly shaken his head in the negative. He'd wanted to suggest his townhome, but dashed the idea quickly as it moved along his throat to erupt from his mouth. No, it was not the time for breakfast at his place.

"You can follow me to this little place I know that serves the best omeletes, guaranteed to make your mouth water," said Sara when it was obvious neither one of them would get anywhere if they didn't make up their minds soon. As quickly as the words were out of her mouth she thought about the last time she had omeletes and then knew that nothing could be as good as that.

"I'll follow you anywhere," Grissom said with a soft twitch of his lips. "Lead on MacDuff."

Grissom recognized the restaurant that Sara pulled up beside and smiled. He had driven past this place many times over the years and always thought he would test it out someday when the oppportunity presented itself. It never had. Until now.

Flowering bushes and shrubs bloomed all around the restaurant, which in fact looked like a small cottage that was taken straight out of a storybook. Romantic. If Grissom was asked to describe this place then that was the word that jumped into his mind and the reason he'd never felt the opportunity to stop and check it out before now.

Parking his car beside Sara's he walked around to the side and gave her a teasing smile. "So, you eat here often?"

Smiling back with her wide beautiful smile that stopped his breath, she said smoothly. "Only a few times with my guys," She nudged him with her elbow as they began to walk towards the front door. "Nick. Warrick. Greg._ My guys_." She heard Grissom release his breath, and grinned. "You know we asked you to join us several times and you were always too busy."

"I'm glad that I was," said Grissom with a teasing glint in his eyes. He waited for Sara to ask him why and when she did, he added, "because, now I get you to myself in what appears to be a very romantic setting."

Reaching the door he realized that Sara was not beside him and he turned to find her standing several feet away, a strange expression on her face.

"Are you coming in?" Grissom asked, holding the door open and trying to keep the laughter from his voice. He enjoyed startling Sara and found that his new focus in life was going to be one of intense pleasure.

Shaking her head Sara heard the laughter in his voice and decided that she could match him in this new game. Walking past him she leaned in towards him so that her arm brushed over his lower abdomen and she heard his soft gasp. Hiding her grin she approached the hostess and asked for a table for two. She felt Grissom come up behind her and stand close. Very close.

"Table for two, please." said Sara with a smile over her shoulder for Grissom who wore a goofy smile of his own. They were shown to a booth that was tucked into a corner of the room. Candles flickered in the center of the table and the smell of fresh flowers drifted pleasantly past their nostrils as they took a seat opposite one another.

There was a silent agreement not to speak of their current case, or anything involving work, and the conversation quickly turned to what they did in their spare time.

"I recall you telling me once that riding roller coasters was one of your favorite distractions?" Sara said as she opened her menu and casually began to preuse it.

"It is." Grissom opened his own menu, his eyes focused on the words without recognition. The last time he'd pushed Sara to get a distraction, she'd met that EMT. "What do you do in your spare time, Sara?"

Holding back a smile, she said lightly. "I read entomology textbooks."

With these words, his eyes flickered from the menu to her eyes and his own smile soon spread over his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sara entered her apartment her mind was filled with the breakfast she shared with Grissom. It had been good. Too good? She couldn't help but wonder how long this would last, when the other shoe would drop. A romantic and charming Gil Grissom was something she'd dreamed about since she'd first met him, but the reality of having him focus these attentions on her was daunting, to say the least.

Throwing herself onto her sofa she pulled one of her decorative pillows beneath her head and tried to close her eyes and not keep reliving the morning with Grissom. It had been perfect and he had been such a gentleman. Images of Grissom smiling softly across a candlelit table escorted her into her dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grissom settled into his bed and stared up at the ceiling. The date had gone well, but he had so much to make up for where Sara was concerned. He had to tread carefully. With thoughts of Sara moving through his dreams, Grissom planned.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Title: **The Color of Roses**

By: Manigault

Note: **Thank you to each and everyone that has read this story and for those who took the time to comment. Thank you. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A ringing doorbell brought Sara out of the daydream she'd been completely absorbed in as she pushed up from the sofa and made her way to the keyhole where she gasped in surprise as she was confronted with an array of peach roses.

Opening the door slowly, she stared at the bouquet for several seconds before her eyes drifted to the delivery person who was holding the flowers out towards her and wearing an expression of_ hurry it up lady_. Thrown from her almost numb state of mind she quickly took the flowers and thanked the teenager who gave a dismissive wave before dashing away.

Refusing to allow the teens attitude to dampen her mood, Sara retreated back inside her apartment and carefully placed the roses on the counter where she proceeded to study them with a thoughful look. She'd never received roses before and she wanted to enjoy every second of this new experience. Once, she'd received a green plant from Grissom, an Orchid, after she'd turned in her leave of absence. Almost ashamed of the way it had made her cave in and stay at the Vegas lab she glanced over at the thriving plant and shook her head in amusement. _From Grissom_. That's what the card had read as she thought of it in her bedroom drawer. Narrowing her eyes at this latest card that was attached to the dozen roses she couldn't help but grin, before doubt made the grin falter.

What if this wasn't from Grissom? What if it was and all it said was _From Grissom_? Taking a deep breath she knew there was only one way to find out and that was to pick up the card and read it.

Sliding the card from it's envelope she scanned it quickly and then had to read it again and then again, to take it in.

_This is only the beginning. _

_Yours, G_

"Yours, G." Sara said aloud and then fought back the grin that was transforming her face into one of elation. "Yours, G." She repeated the sentiment and felt like a school girl who had received a note from the star quarterback. Or in her case, the star geek. "Wow. Oh, wow." She felt the tremble in her legs threaten to betray her body as she fumbled to pull out a bar stool and slid onto it while keeping her eyes fastened on the small card.

She wondered if she should call him and thank him for the gift and then wondered how she could keep the silly grin off her face when she saw him at the lab that night. Picking her phone up off the counter she started to push a number, hesitated, put the phone back on the counter next to the roses. What did she say?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pacing the floor in his den, Grissom wanted to phone Sara and ask her if she'd received the roses he'd sent. He'd spent over an hour trying to think of the right sentiment to put on the card, prepared this time for the question before he'd phoned the florist to make the order.

He knew that Sara liked plants but he wanted to send something with meaning and peach roses generally indicated admiration and appreciation. Did she know that? Should he phone her and tell her that's what he intended when he'd sent them? It was too early for red roses which generally meant love, although he did feel some deep emotions for her that he'd never experienced with another woman. Yellow meant joy or gladness and he planned on sending those another time. He rubbed his head as all the colors of roses and their meanings sped through his mind. He wanted to send them all, he felt all the meanings of what the colors represented.

He should phone her and see if she received his gift.

He was reaching for the phone when there was a rapping on his front door. Would she come over here?

Eager to know the answer he flung the door open and the woman he'd been daydreaming of practically fell into his arms.

"Grissom!"

Smiling widely as he caught her in his arms, Grissom said with mock sterness that was betrayed by the happiness radiating from him. "If I'd known that sending a dozen roses could send you falling into my arms I'd have done it weeks ago."

With a humorous chuckle, Sara pushed gently away from him and couldn't prevent the smirk. "Do a dozen roses constitute a dozen dates?"

Suddenly serious Grissom reached for her hands and held them against his chest. "I didn't send those flowers to get you into my bed, honey. Peach roses represent admiration and appreciation."

He hoped that his words wouldn't make her withdraw and was relieved when her smile grew bigger. "So, when you send me red roses I should expect that to be a signal that I'm welcome in your bed?"

"You're always welcome in my bed." Grissom stumbled over the words and stopped as he caught the twinkle in her brown eyes. "That's not right."

"No, it's perfect." Sara leaned forward and ran her lips over his as he relaxed against her and pulled her close. Pulling back slightly, she grinned against his mouth and couldn't resist asking in a teasing manner. "So, Gris, tell me where you learned the meaning of roses?"

"I'll show you." Grissom proceeded to explain each rose color and their meaning as articles of clothing met the floor and they began a new chapter in their lives.

The End

**Please let me know if you liked it. I hope it wasn't too short. **


End file.
